tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle's Amazing Race Season 1
Turtle's Amazing Race Seasons 1 is the first season Turtle has produced on The Amazing Race Fanon Wiki. It saw 12 teams made up of 2 individuals each with a preexisting relationship travel the world together in hopes of crossing the finish line first and winning one million dollars. Teams Legs Leg 1 In the first leg, teams left from Central Park to Lisbon Portugal, once there they had a detour with two choices. Master of Arts, or Master of Smarts. In Master of Arts, teams had to identify the one Portuguese piece of art in a line-up of other Renaissance paintings at an art museum. In Master of Smarts, the teams would travel to the library where they would have to learn several Portuguese words and repeat them to the head librarian. If any team got too loud they would be fined a five minute penalty by the librarian. Notable moments from this leg included Gordon & Paul traveling to the wrong library and spending half an hour there before realizing their mistake along with the final four teams all arriving within ten minutes of each other. Leg 2 In leg 2 the teams traveled to France where they were tasked with their detour. They could choose either fencing or petanque. In petanque they'd have to play petanque, a traditional French game with professionals until they scored five points against them. In fencing, the team would have to dress in proper fencing attire and lean three separate fencing moves and have one team mate perform they successfully against an opponent. After this they'd receive their roadblock, Oh Breadsticks! Where one team member would have to roll out and size twenty four pieces of bread. Once a professional baker was satisfied with the length and thickness of each loaf the team would get their clue. Notable events from this leg include Branden & Lauren falling to 7th place due to Branden's inexperience with bread and inability to size them neatly. Tara & Kayla also fell behind after several tries at the fencing detour before finally switching to petanque. Rachel & Pauline also passed over the roadblock clue five times in a taxi cab before they finally realized it, allowing many teams to pass their early lead they had gained from their experience in corn hole, a game similar to petanque. Leg 3 In this leg, teams arrived in Moscow, Russia. For their first task they had to locate the famous St. Basil's Cathedral. Once there they had to travel to a local park where one racer would preform a traditional Russian dance. After this the teams would travel to The Pushkin State Museum of Fine Arts where they would have to choose from Tchaikovsky or Napolean. In Napolean, teams would learn traditional Russian army marches and copy them in front of a drill sergeant, once he feels they are disciplined enough, they would get their next clue. In Tchaikovsky, team members would learn a section of the Nutcracker and preform it with a full ensemble of ballet dancers, once three judges were satisfied with their progress, they would get their next clue. Notable moments in this leg include both Branden & Lauren along with Rachel & Pauline attempting to go for the fast forward but due to stormy weather where forced to continue on the designated race path. Kayla and Tara attempted the Tchaikovsky detour over ten times but were eventually successful. Leg 4 In leg 4 teams traveled to South Korea where their detour choices were Internet Cafe or Busy Cafe. In Internet Cafe teams would visit an internet cafe and play a game against a regular. Once they manage to win a game they will receive their next clue. In busy cafe teams would go to a busy cafe in the heart of Seoul where they will take five orders in Korean and deliver them. Once they deliver the correct food to the correct customers they will receive their next clue. At the roadblock one team member had to assemble a robot from instructions provided. Rachel and Pauline took the fast forward this leg after they arrived in dead last several hours behind the other teams due to a bad flight and having missed their connection to Seoul. They had to find a TV star and compete in a round of a crazy game show. However this fast forward didn't allow them to take first as Brett and Shellie flowed through the challenges. Notable events in this leg include Heather dropping ten dishes on the floor the cafe and at the road block Nikki and Ken got increasingly frustrated with each other culminating in Nikki snapping, "SHUT THE F*$K UP KEN! I'M NOT A FREAKING ROBOT BUILDER!" Leg 5 In Leg 5 the teams had to first complete their detour, Film Stars or K-Pop. In Film Stars the teams had to make their way to a film lot in Seoul where they would have to complete a high action stunt for an upcoming movie. In K-Pop teams would travel to a concert arena where they would learn the moves to a K-Pop dance routine. Once they have completed either task they would receive their next clue. After this teams would travel to Busan, South Korea and drink a sikhye, a traditional drink, to receive their next clue. The roadblock required one team member to learn the Korean alphabet. Notable events from this leg include Brett & Shellie maintaining their lead due to Shellie spending a summer in Korea. Nikki and Ken managed to overcome their last place finish from the last leg by managing to catch an earlier train than the other teams. Rachel and Pauline were greeted at the finish line by the rest of the racers and everyone celebrated when it was revealed they were still in the race. Leg 6 At the start of the leg, teams had to travel to a Korean Bhuddist temple to receive their first clue. After this they had to travel to Tokyo, Japan where they would encounter their detour. Noh Play or Brush Painting. In Noh Play, teams would have to recreate a scene with figurines at a local park several blocks away from the theater where the scene was being performed. In Brush Painting, teams would travel to a traditional art school and attempt to recreate one of Japan's famous art works using techniques they were taught. After this teams would travel to the iconic sensō-ji where they would receive their roadblock clue. One team member would learn the traditional martial art of Kendo and after completing a routine would be able to check into the pit stop right across the street. Notable moments from this leg include a devilish hidden character in the Noh Play detour that stumped Heather & Tucker, Brett & Shellie, and Tara & Kayla. However in the end, Rachel & Pauline couldn't over come their time loss due to the U-Turn which required them to visit a garden park and identify twenty different kinds of plants on a brochure they got entering the park. Leg 7 In this leg teams traveled to Taipei, Taiwan where they faced their roadblock right away where they had to take pictures of twenty designated city landmarks. Once they finished this they raced to their detour which included the options Tea Delivery or Table Tennis. In tea delivery, teams would deliver sets of tea to local families, once they delivered all of their tea they would get their next clue. In table tennis, teams faced off against an amateur table tennis player. Once the racer scored 11 points they would get their next clue. In Japan a fast forward and only Tara & Kayla attempted to finish it before the plane took off. Each team member would wear a sumo suit and have to stay in the ring with another sumo player for thirty seconds each. They won the fast forward and checked in first, upsetting Lauren in particular who remarked while she was checking it, "We're still happy with second, we know we would've had first if they didn't get that fast forward, we won it fair." Leg 8 In this leg team traveled to Mumbai, India where they where tasked with solving a riddle to get to their first location, a zoo. Once there they had the choice between two detours, Bollywood or Statue Cleaning. In Statue Cleaning teams would travel to and clean a dirty statue. In Bollywood teams would dance their way down the streets of India to get tips. After this teams encountered their roadblock, Cricket. One team member would play cricket and if they managed to bat it outside of the ring, they would get their next clue. Notable events in this round include Marcos & Doug hiring a taxi to take them to the cricket area, a violation of the route marker clues. Heather & Tucker who had been having a tough time lately due to the various physical tasks that Heather kept choosing based on the roadblock clues, managed to catch a break due to Marcos & Doug blunder, keeping them in the race. Another notable moment was Nikki's pit stop tantrum where she snapped at Ken, "WE ALMOST GO HOME LAST LEG AND THEN THIS LEG YOU SAY WE NEED TO BEAT ONE TEAM, AND THEN YOU LET THE OTHER TEAM GO AHEAD OF US? WHAT THE F*$K IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Leg 9 In Leg 9 teams traveled to Cairo, Egypt where they were tasked with locating a snake charmer in the middle of a busy market. After they found the snake charmer they had to choose between two detours, Sail the Nile or Deliver Gifts to Gods. In Sail the Nile teams would row a raft down a section of the Nile while in Deliver Gifts to Gods they would have to travel to a shop and purchase supplies to leave at a tomb. In the road block, team members would enter a tomb and search for the next clue inside. Notable moments from this leg include Branden & Lauren searching in the wrong market place, costing them valuable time. Another moment was Tara & Kayla beating out Nikki & Ken by just seconds resulting in another Nikki melt down with her saying, "SCREW IT KEN! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST GRABBED THE CLUE IN THE TOMB INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE INDIANA JONES THE WHOLE TIME!" Nikki collapsed into Ken's arms with joy once Phil announced this was a non elimination leg. Leg 10 In Leg 10 teams were instructed to travel to South Africa where they arrived in Cape Town. They had a detour with the options Traditional Meal or Football. In Traditional Meal teams would prepare and deliver a traditional meal to a local family. In Football, teams would shoot out against a goalie, once they got five shoots past them they would get their next clue. For the roadblock, teams drove to a native camp nearby and performed a traditional Zulu dance. After getting the OK from the dance leader they could get their next clue which would lead them to the pit stop at the opposite end of the native village. Notable moments from this leg include Heather scoring all five goals despite Tucker claiming to have been on a college soccer team. Nikki and Heather struggled at the roadblock as they were forced to do it because both Tucker and Ken already had preformed five roadblocks. At the pit stop, Nikki broke down crying in joy after staying alive promising that she would lighten up on Ken and said, "We're always at each others throats but we still are best friends. That's just how we are." Leg 11 In Leg 11 teams traveled to Lima, Peru where they faced their detour. In Incan Tunic teams would have to look at Incan Tunics and find the two matching symbols out of hundreds. In Deities Match, teams would look at pictures of Incan Deities and learn their names. They would then have to match the picture to the names in a separate area. Once they get it right they would get their next clue. At the roadblock, one team member would hike up the mountain until they got to the top where they learned they would have to rappel down the side of the mountain to get their clue. Notable moments from this leg include Lauren & Nikki struggling at the roadblock as they were forced to due it in order to keep their roadblock totals in balance so they could complete the final leg. Heather & Tucker and Brett & Shellie both stepped on the finish line within five minutes of each other, setting up a very competitive final leg. Leg 12 In the last leg teams had to travel back to the United States to Honolulu, Hawaii. For their first roadblock, one team member had to walk across hot rocks. Once they got across they got their next clue. In the next roadblock, the team member who did not preform the last roadblock needed to parasail over the ocean. However, they must locate the finish line while above the sky. If they could not find the finish line before their parasail ride is over, they had to parasail again. In this leg, Brett & Shellie got an early lead after getting a good taxi driver but Heather & Tucker caught up to them during the hot rock walk. Brendan & Lauren also managed to overcome their hour difference in the other teams and got to the second roadblock first. However Lauren had to do this roadblock, and her fear of heights got the best of her, allowing Brett & Shellie to pass her along with Heather & Tucker. Brett & Shellie managed to get to the finish line first making them the first ever winners in Turtle's Amazing Race. Episode Summaries Leaderboard Notes: 1: Branden & Lauren along with Rachel & Pauline attempted to go for the fast forward, but weather conditions prevented them from doing so. 2: Tara & Kayla and Marcos & Doug accidentally took a taxi instead of walking to the pit spot as instructed by their clue. In order for them to check in they had to go back to the end of the roadblock and walk their way to the pit spot. During this Gordon & Paul checked in. 3: Marcos & Doug hired a taxi to take them to the roadblock, a violation of the rules stipulated in the route task. At the pit stop they occurred a 30 minute penalty where Heather & Tucker checked in, dropping them to last place.